


Cuddling

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a cuddler, and Dean is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

Sam had gone out for the day, so Castiel and Dean had the bunker all to themselves. They were spending their time just simply enjoying one another's presence. The silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, and it was nice. 

Dean was sitting on the couch, beer in one hand. He brought the cold bottle up to his lips and took a sip, sighing softly at the harsh flavor of the amber liquid as he swallowed.

Castiel was sitting beside him silently, hands resting on his knees, thumbs tapping on his thighs absently. He cast a quick glance over at Dean, who had tipped his head back and closed his eyes. 

Castiel smiled to himself. Dean looked so peaceful and carefree when he was sleeping - almost completely opposite from how he looked when he was awake. When Dean was asleep, his long eyelashes and delicate eyelids fluttered gently, his soft pink lips were parted slightly, and his tender, quiet breaths made his strong chest rise and fall in time. 

Castiel scooted a little closer to Dean, so that their thighs and knees were pressed together, and Castiel could slide comfortably into the space under Dean's arm. 

Dean opened his eyes halfway at that, and he smiled at the sight of Castiel, who'd situated himself so that Dean's arm was draped over his shoulders. Dean chuckled and let his fingers trail over Castiel's shoulder and upper arm, tracing patterns onto the rough fabric of his trenchcoat.

"Were you getting lonely?" Dean asked, still smiling as he squeezed Castiel's arm gently and pulled him even closer, so that Castiel's head was resting on Dean's shoulder. 

"No, you just look adorable when you're sleeping, and I wanted to cuddle," Castiel said, smiling as he pressed himself against Dean. He loved the way their bodies fit together like a puzzle. Like they were meant to be. 

"You always want to cuddle. Freaking octopus," Dean teased, chuckling softly and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Castiel's head, onto his nest of messy dark hair. 

"You like to cuddle too," Castiel said, smiling at the feeling of Dean's plush lips on his head. "You're just too manly to admit it," He teased back, tilting his head up so he could look at Dean and raise an eyebrow. 

"Shut up," Dean said, looking away and blushing slightly, his tan freckles standing out on his reddened skin. 

"It's okay," Castiel said, laughing to himself as he reached up and placed a rough hand on the side of Dean's face. "I think it's cute." He leaned up and pressed his chapped lips to Dean's soft ones, kissing him gently for a few moments before pulling away and placing his head back on Dean's shoulder. 

"I think /you're/ cute," Dean said a few minutes later, closing his eyes again as he sighed happily.


End file.
